Priscilla
Priscilla was promoted to #2 shortly after joining the Organisation. She was so powerful that she could fight with her Yoma power almost entirely suppressed, allowing her to conceal her presence from Yoma and fellow Claymores even in the heat of battle. According to Irene, this made her a perfect candidate for fighting Teresa, as Teresa's greatest strength was her ability to sense Yoma energy. Early Life Priscilla became a Claymore after a Yoma posing as her father slaughtered the rest of her family right before her eyes. She chopped off its head while it was eating her sibling's innards. This incident left her mentally traumatized and extremely unstable. Employment as a Claymore Despite her sheer power and incredible potential as a warrior, Priscilla's youth meant she was still a child, and as such was extremely naive and immature compared to older, more experienced Claymores. She was polite towards her opponents, and felt that battles should always be one-on-one. Her view of the world was entirely black-and-white; a person was either absolutely right, or completely in the wrong, with no middle ground. This belief ultimately led to her mental breakdown when she was soundly defeated by the then-ranked #1, Teresa. That she, a righteous person, had lost to an enemy she considered 'evil', shook her faith and drove her to attack Teresa in a fit of blind rage and self-righteousness. Despite reaching and surpassing her limit, using over 80% of her Yoki, Priscilla was again defeated, even though Teresa had only released 10% of hers. Priscilla begged Teresa to kill her before she fully Awakened, causing Teresa to drop her guard. Priscilla then picked up her claymore and decapitated the unaware Teresa, though it remains unclear if this was part of a ruse from the start, or if she had genuinely lost control. She then proceeded to attack her comrades, killing both Noel and Sophia, while severely wounding Irene. She then flew off, leaving behind an extremely horrified Clare. As recounted by the Abyssal One Riful, Priscilla then flew North, slaughtering every man, woman, and boy in the town she passed through. Just as she had spared Clare's life, however, she never once harmed any young girls, as if they "didn't even get reflected in her eyes". As An Awakened Being Eventually, she came into conflict with Isley and Rigardo, but defeated them both. In her Awakened form, she destroyed roughly half of Isley's Awakened form during their battle. However, at this crucial junction, Priscilla's body returned to its human form. For unknown reasons, Isley also returned to his human form and swore allegiance to Priscilla. It is widely believed that Isley had defeated Priscilla and made her his lover, instead of the other way around. As an Awakened One, Priscilla is a winged humanoid about 2m tall, with a single horn on her forehead. Her body channels vast quantities of Yoki, surpassing even that of any of the Abyssal Ones. In addition to vast strength and speed, this also grants her unparalleled regenerative abilities, allowing near-instantaneous regeneration from any wound that is not immediately fatal. Like many Yoma and Awakened, Priscilla can extend her fingers at high speed to strike from a range. Her arms can unravel and extend into tentacles/ribbons that crush and tear her opponents, an ability she used to destroy half of Isley's torso in a split-second despite his bulk. This would appear to make Priscilla one of the most powerful characters in the series, surpassed only by Teresa. In the current manga, Priscilla appears to have completely mentally regressed into childhood, having lost her memory after subduing Isley. She's often seen wandering off on her own or sticking close by Isley's side. She's also especially attached to Raki, claiming that he has a pleasant smell. Many times during the night, Priscilla would climb into bed with an asleep Raki and fall asleep to the scent of the south that she is so fond of. After the northern campaign, she blindly follows Isley to the south along with Raki. During Isley's fight with Luciela and Riful, Priscilla stands in front of him to protect him when Riful appears to finish the job, implying that she's still stronger than all the abyssal ones in spite of her childlike nature. After the seven year time skip, Priscilla reappears as Raki's traveling companion. She pointed out a yoma for him when he arrived in his old hometown. When Number Six Renee confronts and becomes physical with Raki, Priscilla grabs her arm and terrifies Renee into releasing him. Realizing Priscilla's true nature, Renee questions if Raki is aware that she is an Awakened Being, which Raki tells her he is aware of. Raki also reveals that Priscilla has not eaten human flesh in several years, causing her body to shrink in size. Raki also acknowledges that one day Priscilla won't be able to hold back any longer, and though Raki will try to stop her, he knows he will fail and be eaten.